


Menagerie Tales

by Doctor_Citrus (Warden_Shinigami)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Faunus AU, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Group Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pollination, Sex Toys, eventual polyamorus relationship, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Doctor_Citrus
Summary: Team RWBY gets a chance at an extended vacation when Blake invites them to help watch their parent's house in Menagerie while they're away for the Summer. There, they all get a chance to explore, relax, and realize things about each other that they hadn't before.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115





	1. Rough Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A new series that's been going about in my head for a while. I hope you all enjoy.

Weiss leaned against the railing to the boat. She was never going to be used to sea travel.

"How much longer?" She weakly asked, trying her best to keep her lunch down.

"Blake said we were getting close." Ruby said, rubbing her shoulder. "Then we'll be on dry land, with no waves knocking us around."

"Remind me why I agreed to go with you three?" Weiss asked again.

"Because the alternative was going home for the Summer." Ruby said. "And you said you'd do literally anything to avoid that."

Weiss sighed. She was right. Going home wasn't going to be a good option. Her father had already attempted to have her pulled out of Beacon after the failed attack on Beacon by Cinder and the White Fang. While Cinder and her teammates had escaped, they weren't going to be causing any trouble anytime soon with all four kingdoms looking for them. When Blake's parents had asked them to watch over their home in Menagerie while they went for business to help Sienna Khan with reforming the White Fang, it felt too good to pass up.

"So that's where you two went." Yang said, stretching her arms above her head. "We need to make sure our stuff is all together when we dock. Don't wanna leave anything behind."

"Says the girl who I had to remind to pack their arm." Blake joked, coming up behind Yang.

"I still have it, don't I?" Yang said. "Besides, you've been watching me pretty close lately, so I figured if I didn't get it, you would."

Blake leaned against the wall of the ship. Beacon still stood, but there was a lot that was lost. Yang's arm for one. Guilt still weighed them down about how she had lost it trying to save them. And while Adam had been among those arrested, and Yang's repeated insistence otherwise, they still felt responsible for what happened.

"First thing I'm doing when we get to your parents' place is taking a nap." Weiss said. "Haven't been able to sleep much on this trip."

"Probably cause you're used to airship travel instead." Yang said. "Not our fault that Menagerie doesn't have any airship ports yet."

"My father has been trying to get that changed." Blake added. "So it's only a matter of time before that changes."

"That wasn't what I meant." Weiss crossed her arms in annoyance. "Normally there's more space between our beds, but thanks to the size of our cabins, I can't ignore some of the noises the rest of you make at night."

The rest of the group took turns blushing as they realized what Weiss meant.

"Sorry, it helps me get to sleep." Yang said, rubbing the back of their head.

"It helps me wake up, didn't mean to wake you up either." Blake turned their head away from the others.

Ruby shifted on her heels, her tail tucked away in embarrassment.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" Weiss asked.

"You never complained about me back at Beacon." Ruby said, causing Weiss to blush. "And we shared a bunkbed over there."

"Normally I can ignore it, but compiled with the others? Not so much." Weiss turned away from her.

"On the upside, we're each going to get our own rooms." Blake said. "So, we won't have to worry about any of that."

Weiss gave a small huff. "You're right, and I shouldn't be complaining about this stuff out in the open."

The four of them made their way back to their cabin to get their luggage together.

* * *

Ruby was happily wagging her tail as she looked through the brochure, walking along with the others down the dock.

"There's a hot springs, a ton of clubs, beaches are obvious, and so many shops." Ruby said. "I'm totally gonna have a day to myself just to look for new parts for Crescent Rose."

"Just don't waste all of your lien in one day." Yang said, pulling the cart full of their luggage along. "We have plenty of time to go around doing whatever."

"Today's gonna be about settling in. Tomorrow, you can go out and figure out your plans." Blake said, before noticing a familiar face. "But, we might just be in luck."

They ran ahead and hugged their old friend. "It's good to see you again, Ilia."

"It's good to see you too." Ilia said, hugging them back.

"These are my teammates from Beacon, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss." Blake said.

"It's good to meet the other two, but Weiss and I have met before." Ilia said, her tone shifting a bit.

"I got pulled out of school due to an incident." Weiss said, trying to avoid any other questions. "If you want to make something of what happened, let's not do it here."

"Fine." Ilia said. "Anyways, your parents are still packing their things. Kali sent me ahead to get you."

The others were still a bit unsure of what happened, but Blake knew better than to press that story.

"Let's just get our things to the house." Blake said, leading Ilia away before anything else was said.

Weiss let out a sigh of relief as she continued walking. She knew the others were going to want to ask, and she knew Ilia had every right to be mad at what happened to her parents. Weiss felt the aching in her back again. The pain of something no longer there.

* * *

Ruby was putting her bags in the guest room she was going to stay in. Weiss was staying in the room next to hers, while Yang and Blake were staying in the rooms across the hall from them. So far, it had been a rocky start to the vacation. She got pulled out of her thoughts when a knock came at her door.

"Oh, hey Weiss." Ruby said. "I thought you were taking a nap."

"I was going to, I just..." Weiss couldn't find the words.

Ruby noticed that Weiss wasn't wearing her jacket over her dress as usual, and she could figure out the rest from there.

"You want me to help make the pain go away?" Ruby said, sitting on the bed.

Weiss nodded and sat next to her, turning to have her back pointed towards Ruby. Ruby gently moved Weiss' hair aside and placed a hand on Weiss' back. Her fingers gently brushed against the scars on her partner's skin. It was a small comfort, one Ruby had picked up from her mother, but she leaned forward and planted kisses on Weiss' scars, hoping to make her feel better.

"This is embarrassing." Weiss said, gripping the hem of her skirt. "Asking someone to help me like this."

"It works though, right?" Ruby asked. "Takes your mind off of things."

"It does." Weiss said, getting up. "Thank you for that."

Weiss walked out, not seeing the look in Ruby's eyes, as if wanting to ask her to stay. Weiss went over to her room, closing the door behind her before she laid in the bed. She stared at the ceiling, she needed to rest. Even if to keep the pain away.


	2. Seeing the Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang tries to look for fun things to do, while also trying to cheer up Weiss for a rough start for their vacation.

"I knew there were going to be a lot of beaches here, but this just seems like too much." Yang said, looking over a map. "Some of these seem they should be the same beach."

"It's probably due to zoning issues." Weiss said. "I probably won't join the rest of you at any of them. The obvious aside, I burn rather easily."

"Yeah, I do too. Mainly cause I forget to put sunscreen on half the time." Yang said, rubbing a hand along their scales. "Not these babies though. They just look brighter."

"Always a little jealous about that." Weiss said, tucking her hands into her pockets. "Only issue is how you sometimes shed."

"Hey, I clean the showers as best I can." Yang defended herself. "Anyways, let's get moving. I plan to check out some of the clubs here too, so we might need to find out where they are first."

Weiss rolled her eyes and followed Yang down the street, heading their way to a rack of pamphlets by a store.

"This doesn't seem like the best spot to look for info about nightclubs." Weiss said, looking over the rack.

"The pamphlets are a start." Yang explained. "First we find a bar, then ask around for places to have fun at."

"That's just gonna make us seem like some party girls looking to get some." Weiss said quietly, trying not to draw attention to them.

"I mean, depending on the day I might." Yang said, pulling a pamphlet from the rack. "This one seems pretty popular with locals, we might get some good info from it."

"Let's just be careful not to send the wrong messages." Weiss said, following Yang again.

Weiss followed Yang closely, she had been wearing a light hoodie, keeping it over her head to avoid being recognized again. Seeing Ilia after all these years, it still stuck with her.

"Yo, Weiss? Anyone home?" Yang said, getting her attention. "I asked if there was anything you wanted to look into while we're out and about."

"Oh. Sorry, I'm probably gonna look around for some stores." Weiss said. "Might be nice to get a couple souvenirs."

"Right, well, I'm sure Blake might now one or two places to suggest for that." Yang said, feeling like she was hiding something.

The two rounded the corner, coming across the bar they were looking for. The Spider's Bite. Yang made their way to the bar, hoping to get some info from the bartender.

"I was gonna ask for a drink, but it looks like I found a tall glass of water already." Yang flirted. "Know where some girls might find some fun?"

"First of all, not sure you could handle my style of fun." The bartender said, placing her hands on the bar. "Second, that seat's for customers only."

Weiss laughed a little at Yang's failed attempts to charm her.

"Easy, Trifa." Ilia said, coming up beside Weiss. "They're friends."

"If that's the case, I'd be happy to help." Trifa said, beginning to tell Yang about some of the hot spots around Menagerie.

"She can be a bit rough at first, but Trifa's nice." Ilia said. "Besides, Blake mentioned I should try to be nice since you're on vacation."

Weiss leaned against the wall, feeling a bit uneasy.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Weiss said.

"Don't." Ilia said, taking a place next to her. "I don't blame you for what happened to my parents. But I didn't need your pity."

"Come with me." Weiss said, starting to walk to the bathroom. "I don't want to make a scene out here."

Ilia let out a scoff and followed Weiss into the bathroom.

"Whatever you have to say it's not going to-" Ilia stopped, seeing Weiss hiking her hoodie and shirt up. "What are you doing?"

"Back when we were kids, I wasn't allowed to have many friends." Weiss said. "There's a reason for that."

Weiss pulled her shirt up enough to show the scars on her back.

"I was born out of an affair my mother had with a Faunus who worked around the manor. When I was born, Fath- Jacques wanted me to have the wings I was born with removed. But my mother kept me safe, for as long as she could." Weiss said, holding her tears back. "But when the accident happened, and I saw you deal with those girls who laughed at what happened, all I wanted to do was tell you you weren't alone."

Ilia felt herself turning blue with regret as Weiss pulled her clothes back down.

"When I got home, Jacques made me choose." Weiss said, turning to her. "Keep my wings, or live what he called a normal life."

"I didn't know." Ilia said. "I shouldn't have been so hard on you."

"It's fine." Weiss said. "I've accepted what happened, there's not much else I can do to change it."

Weiss made her way passed Ilia, back into the bar. Yang was busy writing down directions on a napkin, absently taking sips from a drink beside her. Weiss was about to walk out when she felt a hand touch her arm.

"Hey, I know your team's there for you, but if you ever need any other support." Ilia said, handing Weiss a piece of paper with her number on it. "I'll be over as quick as I can."

"Thanks." Weiss said. "I'll be sure to keep you in mind."

"Woo! Weissy getting those digits!" Yang said, a little flushed from her drinking.

"I should probably get them back to Blake's place before she does something stupid." Weiss said, shaking her head.

* * *

Weiss pushed the door open to Yang's room, she was slumped over her shoulder, getting carried over to their bed.

"I normally don't do this on a first date." Yang joked before laying down.

"Try to get some rest, I'll get you some water." Weiss said, turning to leave. "Still can't believe how you can be a lightweight like this."

She could hear them making some kind of joke, but couldn't tell what it was. Weiss made her way to the kitchen, taking a glass from the cupboard and beginning to fill it.

_Should I have told her?_ Weiss thought. _I didn't want to spend this trip avoiding her, but I didn't want to make her feel bad either._

Weiss tried to imagine what it would have been like if she and Ilia had been friends as kids. Would she have shown her wings to her? Maybe she could have said something in Ilia's defense.

Weiss shook her head, there wasn't any way to change the past. She finished filling the glass, and started to make her way back to Yang's room. She stopped outside of it when she could hear moans coming from inside. Weiss knew she shouldn't, but she peeked around the door frame quickly, catching a glimpse of Yang, a hand down their shorts as she touched herself.

Weiss put her back to the wall, not wanting to be caught. She tried to ignore the noises Yang was making as her face turned red with embarrassment.

"W-Weiss." Yang moaned.

Weiss felt her face burning up, they were thinking of her. She heard Yang moan loudly, indicating she had finished. Weiss took another look into the room, seeing Yang passed out on her bed, hand still in her shorts.

She made her way into the room and placed the glass on the bedside table. Weiss wanted to leave, but she found herself looking over the blonde brawler. Yang's scales seemed to glow a little bit, and Weiss would have been lying if she hadn't found them attractive in the past. She knew Yang probably didn't feel the same way to her, given how she would look at Blake back at Beacon.

Despite all this, Weiss still leaned down to give Yang a quick kiss on her lips.


	3. Testing the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Blake take some time to relax, and talk about important matters concerning the team

Ruby sat on her towel, watching the waves crash. She heard Blake laying their towel down next to her.

"Not going in the water?" Blake asked.

"Nah, just gonna take it all in today." Ruby said, laying back.

"Well, maybe you could help me with applying lotion while you take everything in." Blake said, taking their robe off to reveal their swimsuit.

Ruby was lost for words as Blake sat on their towel and started rubbing lotion on their arms and legs.

"I just need help with my back." Blake said, laying on their front.

Ruby blushed as she started rubbing the lotion into their back. It was supposed to be a fun vacation, but Ruby's mind was stuck on something.

"Should we tell the others?" Ruby asked. "About what happened between us."

"We're still settling in. It would just make the rest of this vacation awkward if it caused trouble." Blake said. "Besides, we tried telling them earlier."

Ruby finished applying the lotion and sat next to them.

"Things kinda got in the way of that though." Ruby said. "And it doesn't feel right keeping secrets from Yang and Weiss. We're a team."

"I know. Part of me is scared of how they'll react too." Blake said. "I'm still worried since Yang got hurt. I don't want to hurt her more by saying I slept with their sister."

"Yeah, that's gonna be tough. Besides, I don't wanna screw things up with Weiss either." Ruby said. "I was hoping to finally ask her out while we were here."

"Seems like we're both stuck." Blake sighed. "I'm sorry about putting you in this situation."

"I don't regret it." Ruby said, tucking some hair behind her ear. "It's just been bugging me a lot."

"How about this." Blake said, sitting up. "We'll take the week to try and figure out how to tell them."

"That sounds like a good plan." Ruby said. "Do you... regret what happened?"

"It's made things confusing." Blake said. "But no, I don't have any regrets."

Blake placed their hand on top of Ruby's.

"It was nice." Ruby said, fondly remembering. "It was kinda cute hearing you purr afterwards."

"You could hear that?" Blake asked, blushing.

Ruby laughed a little. Maybe things would work out after all.

* * *

Blake was cutting vegetables to add to the stew for dinner, Yang was searing beef not too far away.

"So, did you and Weiss find some places to check out?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, may have gotten a little buzzed too." Yang said, rubbing the back of their head. "We checked out a bar for info and one thing led to another."

"That explains the lipstick." Blake said, adding the vegetables to the pot.

"What lipstick?" Yang asked.

Blake grabbed a napkin and wet it with the sink before walking up to Yang and lightly wiping the corner of her mouth. Yang blushed furiously.

"I don't know how that happened." Yang defended themself, causing Blake to laugh.

"No worries." Blake said. "We're here to relax, and if that's how you want to relax, it's fine."

"Normally I'd remember something like this." Yang said. "All I remember is Weiss helping me back here and..."

Blake watched as Yang's face turned to realization.

"I think I can tell what happened from there." Blake said with a laugh. "Weiss has good taste."

"Man, do you think I should say something?" Yang asked.

"That's for you to decide." Blake said. "She might like it."

"Who might like what?" Weiss asked, walking in.

"We're just making small talk." Blake said.

Yang went back to helping Blake cook, while Weiss started setting the table. Blake could see Yang glancing back at her every so often.

"So Weiss, how did you like going around today?" Blake asked. "I heard from Yang that you two found a couple places to check out."

"Mostly clubs. It might be nice to check one or two of them." Weiss said. "The rest of the day was pretty dull."

"Didn't you get Ilia's number today?" Yang asked. "Or did I imagine that?"

"Sounds like you made some progress then." Blake said. "I was a bit worried after yesterday."

"She was just offering help if I needed it." Weiss said. "Besides, if anything comes from it, that's my business, not yours."

"Sounds like everyone had some fun today." Ruby said, checking her tail on her way in. "Worst part of having a tail is all the sand that gets stuck in it."

"At least you don't have to worry about fleas, like Zwei." Yang joked, adding the beef to the stew.

After the stew was done cooking, team RWBY sat around the table, filling their bowls.

"So, anything exciting happen at the beach?" Yang asked between bites.

"Nah, we just talked about stuff." Ruby said. "How about you? Anything happen while you were out?"

"Not much, mostly just figuring out what was around here." Yang said, taking a quick glance at Weiss. "Apparently a girl kissed me."

Weiss coughed on her bite of food.

"How would you know that?" Weiss asked.

"I wiped some lipstick off of her earlier." Blake said. "Looked like the same stuff you wear, Weiss."

Weiss stammered to think of a defence, Ruby sank a little in her seat.

"Hey, no need to make a big deal about it, Ice Queen." Yang said. "Can't help it if I'm hot stuff."

"You're not mad?" Weiss asked. "Seems like it would be an issue."

"Why? It was just a kiss?" Yang said.

Ruby felt a bit of guilt building up in her. She ignored the little back and forth between them before she felt it was a bit much.

"Hey, are you alright?" Blake asked. "You haven't touched your food much."

Ruby stood up suddenly, her face red. "Blake and I slept with each other."

The others stared quietly at her. Blake shifted in their seat.

"That... When?" Yang finally asked.

"It was weeks ago." Blake said. "During the Vytal tournament. Ruby and I were both riding the high of winning the first round. It just... happened."

"And you kept it a secret?" Weiss asked.

"What were we supposed to say?" Ruby asked. "Hey Yang, I slept with your crush?"

"You have a point, but you don't have to call me out like that." Yang said.

"Please, that part was obvious." Weiss said. "Only reason why I never made a move."

"Look, let's all calm down." Blake said. "There's a lot to take in here."

The four of them sat in silence, trying to think of what to say.

"How about this." Yang said. "How about we take turns going on dates with each other while we're here. Then we can figure out how to go from there."

"That sounds good." Weiss said.

"You're not mad?" Ruby asked.

"Things happen." Yang said. "And it sounds like this has been bugging you for a bit."

"We were gonna take a week before telling you two." Blake said.

"Sorry about that." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.

"I only have one question." Weiss said, crossing her arms.

The others turned their attention to her, as a blush crawled along her face.

"How was it?"


	4. Getting a Taste

Weiss picked at the meal in front of her, taking a bite of the cooked fish. She savored the mixed flavor of the fish and crab meat stuffed in it. The butter sauce helped it flow down easily.

"I can see why you like fish if this is a casual place to eat here." She said, taking another bite.

Blake looked at her softly, resting their head on their hand. They had asked Weiss out for lunch as part of the group's plan to take turns dating each other. Weiss happily agreed, wanting to get a taste of the local cuisine.

"I'm glad you said yes." Blake said. "I saw this place had a sale for couples, and figured you might like some of the stuff they have here."

"And you would be right." Weiss said, taking a sip of water. "We'll have to come back."

The two finished their meals and paid with a generous tip. They walked down the streets, Weiss' hand lightly brushing against Blake's. Blake smiled at this and took her hand in their's. They could see Weiss try to hide her blushing face.

"Nervous?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. I've... I've never really dated anyone before." Weiss said. "This is nice."

Blake stopped, looking at one of the store fronts. Weiss' gaze followed theirs to the window, it was a shop full of different swimwear.

"You still need a new swimsuit, right?" Blake asked. "How about we get you one?"

"I'm not so sure." Weiss said.

"They have ones with backs to them." Blake added.

"What are we waiting for then?" Weiss said, pulling them into the store.

The two looked over the swimsuits available, Weiss picked out some that she thought looked nice, while Blake teased her with some that either left good parts of her body exposed, or with a deep v-neck that would go down to her hips.

Weiss settled on a couple that she thought were nice and made her way to the dressing room to try them on. Blake agreed to stay outside in case she needed any help.

Weiss took her time taking off her clothes, trying to decide which suit to try on first. They both kept her more sensitive areas covered up, but had some cut out pieces to help show off what she was comfortable with. Trying on the first suit, Weiss looked over herself. It was a blue one-piece covering up her torso, leaving her arms and legs bare. It had two diamond shapes cut out, one smaller one to show off a bit of her chest, and one larger one to leave her stomach exposed. She decided to get a second opinion on how it looked, and knocked on the door to let Blake know they could come in.

"Woah." Blake said, blushing a bit as they looked over Weiss.

"Does it look good?" Weiss asked, showing herself off as modestly as she could.

"Really good." Blake said, stepping into the dressing room.

Weiss noticed they had something behind their back.

"You found something you wanted to try on too?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, figured I might as well get something for myself too." They said, pulling out a thin strapped bikini.

Weiss closed the door behind Blake. "I still need to try something on too, so we might as well save some time."

Blake nodded, slowly taking off their clothes as Weiss started to change out of her swimsuit to put on the other one. Both of them occasionally glanced at the other, turning away with a quick blush when their eyes met each other. Weiss stood in a light gray swimsuit, the sides cut out to show her sides. Blake wore a dark purple bikini, thin straps connecting the top to the bottom, accentuating their bare stomach.

"Okay, what do you think?" Blake asked, doing a quick spin to show it off.

"... Hot." Weiss finally said, blushing hard.

"Glad you think so." Blake said with a laugh. "You look good too."

The two continued to stare at each other. Weiss eventually turned to pick up her clothes again, only to feel Blake wrap their arms around her. 

"Someone's excitable." Weiss joked, feeling Blake kiss her neck.

"Sorry, I just wanted a little bit of time to ourselves." Blake said, still hugging her. "We don't spend enough time together compared to the others."

Weiss turned in Blake's embrace to face them.

"I've also never really done much with other people." Weiss said. "I'm worried you might be disappointed."

Blake reached behind them, undoing the string to the bikini and letting the top fall off. They laughed a little as Weiss' eyes widened sharply. 

"I take it you like what you see?" Blake teased. "And don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Weiss fumbled with her swimsuit, Blake helping her take it off of her. Blake kissed her softly, backing her up against the mirror, leaving their swimsuits in a pile on the floor. Their hands drifted down, lightly rubbing against Weiss' bare pussy as they kissed her neck. Weiss moaned at their touch, feeling them kiss their way down her chest and stomach.

"Please don't stop." Weiss said, biting her finger to hold in her moans.

Blake responded by dipping two of their fingers into Weiss' dripping pussy. Their tongue dragged along her clit, causing her to squirm a little at the sensation. Blake continued pumping their fingers in and out of her, their tongue dipping in every so often to add to the pleasure. Weiss' hand touched the too of Blake's head, lightly gripping the hair between their ears, hoping to draw them in more as she moved her hips.

"How does it feel?" Blake asked between licks. "Having a pussy eat your pussy?"

"Keep going." Weiss moaned. "But no more puns."

Blake dove their tongue into her, going much faster and causing Weiss to tighten her grip. Soon enough, Weiss couldn't take it anymore and came on Blake's face and fingers. She slowly fell to her knees, back still against the mirror as she watched Blake get on their feet.

"Best meal I've had all day." Blake teased, licking their fingers clean. "Now, I think people will get suspicious if we spend too long in here."

Weiss felt her face light up as she remembered where they were.

"No worries." Blake said. "You can always return the favor later."


	5. Games and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ruby spend the day at an arcade, while Weiss and Yang take a look at coming attractions

Ruby's tail wagged like crazy as she looked over the various game cabinets around. Blake chuckled to themself at how excited she was.

"Oh, they have Fatal Kontest 3? Last time I saw that, it was getting wheeled out of my local arcade cause someone's mom complained it was too violent." Ruby said, bouncing on her heels.

"Yeah, we've got quite a selection to choose from." Blake said. "Plus I know you're not big on fancy dates, so this was a better idea."

"Best date ever." Ruby said, hugging them. "What should we play first?"

Blake followed her into the arcade, getting tokens for them to play. The first game they went to was a first person shooter, something that both of them found a bit too easy, considering their training.

Ruby took a shine to the crane machine game, getting a plush ursa doll after a few tries.

"I'm still surprised people make toys of Grimm." Blake said. "Still not sure how they make them look cute too."

"Glad you like it, Blake." Ruby said, handing them the stuffed toy. "Cause I wanted to thank you for all this."

Blake took the doll, looking over it before holding it close. They leaned forward and kissed Ruby on her forehead. "Thank you, you never cease to be sweet."

Ruby blushed at the compliment, her tail wagging like softly.

"This is nice." Ruby said. "Guess taking turns dating was a good idea."

"It was." Blake said, getting an idea. "How about we make a bet on our next game? Loser does what the winner wants for a day?"

"Oh that sounds fun." Ruby said with a laugh. "There's Lane Brawler 2, best out of three matches?"

"Sounds good." Blake said, walking over to the cabinet.

As Ruby and Blake chose their characters, Ruby thought about how easy it would be for her to win. Lane Fighter 2 was her favorite game growing up, and there was no one she couldn't take down. It wasn't long before she beat Blake in the first match.

"Hah." Ruby laughed. "Get ready to buy me the best treats Menagerie has to offer."

"That's a pretty simple request." Blake laughed. "Guess I'll have to start trying."

Ruby was confused for a bit before turning back to the screen, Blake was pulling off combos left and right, and Ruby struggled to try and keep up. Her face sank into despair as Blake won the second match.

"I've had plenty of practice with this game." Blake said. "Now, if I win this..."

Blake leaned in to whisper into Ruby's ear. Her cheeks lit up brightly as each word slipped in. Her knees felt weak as they hinted at the fantasies she had told them in confidence. Blake let out a soft purr and kissed Ruby's cheek before they pulled away.

"That's not fair." Ruby said, her legs rubbing together excitedly.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of say in what we do first." Blake said, starting the next match.

Ruby's mind kept racing between different ideas based on what Blake had told her, it was hard to focus on what she was doing. Before she knew it, the screen flashed with Player 2 Wins.

"Are we really gonna spend a whole day doing that stuff?" Ruby asked, quietly excited.

"Wasn't planning on the whole day." Blake said with a laugh. "We can talk over what you want to do on our way back."

"I don't think we have some of the stuff we need." Ruby said, walking out of the arcade.

"We can pick it up." Blake said, hugging the plush doll. "I need to pick some stuff up for something Weiss and I have planned for Yang's birthday."

"That's still not for a couple weeks." Ruby said. "What're you planning anyways?"

"Weiss had an idea for a little show for her." Blake said. "Definitely need to put a little practice in for it."

* * *

"Yo Weissicle, check this out." Yang said, waving her over.

"The movie's gonna start soon, what is it?" Weiss said, standing next to them.

Yang gestured to a poster on the wall, calling attention to an upcoming festival named "Menagerie Day."

"Must be to celebrate the island's founding." Weiss said.

"Could be fun." Yang said. "Little group date for us all. Get some food and have some fun."

"Blake might know a bit more about it." Weiss said, thinking for a second. "Maybe I could ask Ilia."

"Aw, already thinking about dating outside the group?" Yang said, feigning being hurt. "Aren't we good enough?"

"It's not like that." Weiss blushed hard. "I just feel like I owe her."

"Well, I can probably tell you a few ways to make it up to her." Yang said. "After the movie, of course."

"That would be nice." Weiss said.

The two walked into the movie theater, having chosen a cheesy romcom that was available. Yang had thought it would be a good way to relax, but they didn't expect the theater to be nearly empty.

"Let's sit near the back." Weiss suggested, wanting to avoid the few people that were in there.

"Might be good, we might even be able to talk about how bad this flick gets." Yang said, wrapping an arm around her and walking to their seats.

Weiss sat to Yang's left, smiling nicely as their arm stayed around her. Yang always felt warm, especially the scales along their body. Weiss lifted the arm rest between them, letting herself cuddle up closer to Yang.

The movie barely started when they started to hear noises from some of the rows in front of them. Yang looked over to the source, seeing a deer faunus bouncing on the lap of their partner. Weiss looked over to another couple, two girls, their hands in each other's laps, enjoying each other's company.

"I guess the movie's not too good if no one wants to watch it." Weiss said, trying to ignore the growing heat between her legs.

"Seems like everyone's having fun." Yang joked quietly.

Weiss gently grabbed Yang's hand, kissing their palm. Yang pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I've never had much practice with stuff like this." Yang said. "People tend to think I'll burn a bit too hot."

"I'm not scared." Weiss said. "My world was always a bit too cold."

Yang's hand drifted down to Weiss' skirt, gently pushing it up, her hand gently rubbing against Weiss thigh. Weiss wrapped her arm around Yang's waist, undoing the button to their shorts. The two kissed, their tongues dancing as their hands drifted passed each other's underwear. Weiss moaned, feeling their scaled hand softly pressed into her pussy. Yang used their free hand to gently grope Weiss' chest through her shirt and moving their hips into Weiss' hand as she began to finger them.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for a while." Weiss said, her free hand pressing on top of Yang's. "I know you might not feel the same..."

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't care." Yang said, pressing their forehead against her's. "I should have noticed sooner."

Yang gritted their teeth, cumming against Weiss' hand. They panted, catching their breath as Weiss licked the juices off her fingers. It didn't take much longer before Weiss came onto Yang's fingers, moaning as she did.

"That's two members of our team that's made me feel that good." Weiss said, watching Yang lick their fingers clean.

"You taste sweet, Ice Queen." Yang said, giving her a quick kiss. "I hope it's not a contest for you."

"I'm still weighing my options." Weiss said, leaning against them. "Blake and I talked, we're both happy to share you, if you like."

"I'd like that a lot." Yang said. "Hopefully both of you can show Ruby a good enough time too "

Weiss nestled up to Yang, hearing the other couples in the theater still going at it.

"I guess the only question left is what do you want to do for the rest of the movie?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Yang said, pulling Weiss into another kiss.

All in all, they'd both choose to come back to this theater again.


	6. Switch and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby switch dates for the back half of the day, but it seems that not everything goes to plan.

Ruby stood by the front door of the Belladonna house, waiting for Yang and Weiss to get back while Blake prepared for their date with Yang.

"Hey, Sis. Blake kick you out?" Yang joked, walking up to her.

"Just waiting on you two." Ruby said. "Blake's getting changed for the beach, so you should probably do that too."

"Right, have fun you two." Yang said, walking in.

Ruby and Weiss stood together in silence. Neither really knew what to say, they had let the others take charge in their other dates.

"So... did you have any ideas on what to do?" Ruby asked."

"I thought we might just take a walk, take it easy." Weiss said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ruby said, offering her hand.

Weiss smiled softly as she took it, letting her lead the way. Ruby nervously started talking about some of the stuff she saw while out with Blake, and Weiss simply listened. She never admitted it before, but she loved it when Ruby rambled about the stuff she liked. Weiss was shaken out of the conversation when she felt something hitting her from behind. A quick glance told her the source, Ruby's wagging tail tapping against her skirt.

"And then- Oh, sorry about that." Ruby said, taking hold of her tail. "This thing has a mind of it's own sometimes."

"It's okay, Ruby." Weiss said, taking hold of her hands, letting her tail go. "You don't need to apologize for being happy."

"I'm pretty sure you don't need it hitting you though." Ruby said, her tail still wagging. "It's just that I've been wanting to ask you out for a date for a while."

"You have?" Weiss asked. "You should have asked me earlier then."

"We were always a bit too busy." Ruby said, starting to walk again. "Anyways, enough about past stuff, let's go look around."

Weiss' thoughts kept on what Ruby said, and she started thinking about how she felt about everyone else. Ruby pulled Weiss into a bakery and started looking at some of the sweets there. Weiss bought her a bag of different types of cookies.

"So far, I'm enjoying myself." Ruby said, leaning against Weiss as they sat on a bench.

"It is nice." Weiss said. "Just stuck thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Ruby asked, popping another cookie into her mouth. "Anything I can help with?"

"Just something I need to think about later." Weiss said, resting her head on her shoulder.

Ruby put the bag down and started to stroke Weiss' hair, hoping to help her relax. Weiss closed her eyes, happily accepting her help.

"This is nice." Weiss said, leaning into her more.

"Anywhere else you wanna check out?" Ruby asked.

"We could look around some more." Weiss said, not wanting to get up. "After a minute."

Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss' shoulder, using her free hand to offer a cookie to Weiss. Weiss took a bite of it, and watched as Ruby popped the other half into her mouth. Eventually, Weiss and Ruby stood from the bench and began to walk again. Weiss took the lead this time, before stopping before a strip of shops.

"Alright, I need you to close your eyes on this one." Weiss said.

"I already trust you plenty." Ruby said, closing her eyes.

Weiss waved her hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see. When she was certain, she took her hand and began to lead her to a shop she had found. 

"Okay, you can open them now." Weiss said, turning her to face the shop.

Ruby opened her eyes, seeing a shop of custom weapon parts. She let out a gasp of excitement.

Weiss handed Ruby her card. "You can buy one thing for your baby."

"Thank you." Ruby said, kissing her cheek before running in.

Weiss lightly rubbed her cheek, leaning on a wall outside the shop to wait for her. Pulling out her scroll, Weiss checked her messages. She saw Blake mention they put an order in for their surprise for Yang, and something from Winter, telling her to be careful cause of rumors from Atlas.

"Hey, you're right." A voice said, getting closer to Weiss. "I think that is a Schnee."

Weiss looked up, three men in leather jackets were walking up to her, the patches on their jackets named them as members of the White Fang.

"What's a Schnee doing here?" One with antlers asked.

"Probably looking for more workers." A feathered man said.

"I think she's the singing one." A fanged man said. "Wonder if we can make her sing?"

"Gentlemen. Normally I'd be more accepting of threats. But I'm on a date." Weiss said, going back to her scroll.

"Let me guess, he turned invisible?" Feathers joked, making the others laugh.

"Actually, she's interested in weapons, so I'm letting herself pick out a gift." Weiss said, gesturing to the shop.

Soon after, Ruby came racing out in a flurry of petals, nearly knocking Weiss over as she hugged her, a bag in hand.

"Thank you, Weiss!" Ruby said, tail wagging rapidly. "This new scope is just what I was looking for!"

The three men were shocked by how openly affectionate Ruby was.

"I'm glad you're happy." Weiss said, kissing Ruby's cheek. "Now, if you three will excuse us."

Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist and started walking passed the Fang members.

"Guess she has a thing for dogs." Antlers said. "You might have a chance."

"I'm not a dog, I'm a hyena." Fangs said, lightly annoyed.

As they got far enough away, Weiss' cool demeanor melted into flustered worry.

"Oh my gods. I can't believe I acted like that." Weiss said, feeling her heart pounding in her ears.

"Did what? Those guys looked like they were bothering you." Ruby said. "I figured it was just covering for yourself."

"They knew I was a Schnee." Weiss said slowly growing more afraid. "If word hits Atlas... my father... he's going to-"

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Ruby said, holding her close. "No one's going to believe them if they said anything. If you want, we can start heading back."

"That might be good." Weiss said, trying to calm herself down.

Clouds began to grow overhead as the two girls began making their way back. Eventually, Weiss felt a raindrop hit the top of her head. As the rain started to fall, Ruby pulled Weiss into a storefront to keep dry under an awning.

"And here we are without an umbrella." Ruby said, still holding Weiss close.

"One second." Weiss said, before ducking into the store.

A moment later, Weiss came out with an umbrella for the two of them. It was red, with white roses patterned along it. Opening it up, Weiss did a quick spin out into the rain, offering her hand to Ruby.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Gladly." Ruby said, blushing as she joined her under the umbrella.

Ruby held onto Weiss closely as they made their way back to the house. Reaching the door, Weiss found her back pressed against the door as Ruby kissed her.

"Feeling better?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Weiss said, pushing the door open. "Kiss me a few more times, and we'll see."

* * *

Yang kept her towel over her head as they ran under a beach umbrella. Blake was already under it watching other beachgoers running around for cover.

"So much for fun in the sun." Yang said. "Think it'll let up soon?"

"Doubtful." Blake let out a sigh. "Might be a couple days before it's done."

Yang felt where the prosthetic met their arm, hissing through their teeth.

"One thing I'm not gonna be comfortable about is how this flares up." Yang said. "Must be the change in the air."

Blake wanted to reach out and comfort Yang, but shrank back, feeling that they would make it worse. Yang noticed their reluctance.

"Stop doing that." Yang said.

"Doing what?" Blake feigned ignorance.

"Blaming yourself." Yang said, flexing their prosthetic fingers. "You were in trouble, and I couldn't stand to see you get hurt. Or worse."

Blake took Yang's hand into their's. "You could have died."

"Blake, we're training to fight monsters." Yang said. "Death is something that's always gonna be a worry. But seeing you there. I just wanted to keep you safe."

The rain filled the silence between the two of them, as Blake tried to find the words, and Yang just tried to push out the pain.

"Promise me something." Blake said.

"Anything."

"We keep each other safe." Blake said, trying to hold back their tears. "But don't risk your life like that again."

Yang pulled Blake close and kissed their forehead. "I'm not going to leave you like that. I promise you that."

Yang kept hold of Blake, letting them cry out the feeling they had been holding back.

"Blake." Yang said, feeling courage fill their chest. "I love you. And I'm never going to hurt you, even by dying early."

Blake didn't know what to say, and knew even less when they felt Yang pick them up.

"Alright, let's get out of the rain." Yang said, picking up their beach supplies in their other arm.

Before Blake could protest, Yang was running a beeline for the house. Blake tried their best to hold on, only feeling their hands rub against Yang's back muscles as they ran.

Blake blushed hard, all the pain and regret they had felt, slowly melting away as they began to laugh.

"Yang slow down." They said. "You're gonna slip on something."

"Not if I avoid the puddles." Yang joked, jumping over a particularly large puddle. "Just like that."

Eventually, they found themselves outside of the house. Yang pushed open the door and put the beach supplies on the floor, planning to put them away later. Blake enjoyed it as they moved them into a bridal carry.

"So, think the others are doing alright?" Yang asked.

"They probably ducked somewhere dry." Blake said. "Now, how about we go get showered and take care of things?"

"I like the sound of that." Yang said, carrying them down the hall.

They stopped in their tracks as they heard moaning coming from one of the rooms. Blake let themselves down from their hold, and made their way to the open door.

As Blake peered around the corner, they saw Ruby on top of Weiss, kissing her way up from her chest to her neck as she thrusted into her. Weiss was squirming in her bed, legs wrapped around Ruby's waist as she pulled her closer.

"Woo! You go, sis!" Yang cheered from the doorway.

"Y-Yang? Blake?" Weiss cried out before moaning as Ruby came inside her.

"Sorry. I thought they were gonna be out longer." Ruby apologized, slumping on top of Weiss.

"We can tease them later." Blake said, leading Yang away from the room. "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

"I like the sound of that."


	7. Rainy Day Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the rain continues to fall, Team RWBY tries to find a way to pass the time

Wind howled and rain batted against the house, Ruby watched as the trees shook outside the window, Yang and Blake were watching the tv, and Weiss was texting on her scroll.

"This rain seems pretty bad." Ruby said. "Are people gonna be okay out there?"

"These storms tend to happen, there's precautions set up." Blake explained. "There's plenty of backups in case the power gets knocked out."

The tv suddenly cut out to static.

"Any chance there's backups for the tv?" Yang asked, turning it off.

Blake shook their head and leaned back into the couch with a groan. "Well, there goes my plans for today."

"Same here." Weiss said, putting her scroll down. "Ilia was going to show me and Ruby around the island today, get a better handle of where we could go."

"Weiss just wanted back up in case she couldn't think of anything to say to her." Ruby said, earning a quick glare from Weiss.

Before Weiss could say anything back, one of the windows got knocked open by the wind. Yang ran up to close it, but the sudden cold blew up against Weiss' back. She let out a pained hiss at the reminder of why she hated living in Atlas, the scars on her back feeling sensitive to colder temperatures. Weiss rubbed her back to soothe the pain, only to notice the others looking at her.

"Went a couple of days without a reminder." Weiss said. "I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Blake asked.

"Yes."

Ruby walked up to Weiss and hugged her from behind, pressing her chest against her back.

"What?" Weiss blushed at the sudden embrace.

"This way, I can keep you warm in case anything else blows open." Ruby said, her tail wagging against the floor.

Weiss couldn't find anything to argue about it, instead choosing to sink into her embrace. Weiss enjoyed the feeling of Ruby against her, until she felt something rub against her from between Ruby's legs. They had done it before, but somehow it felt different down there since the other day. She was about to say something about it when Yang pulled the coffee table next to them, before sitting down across from them. Blake came up to the table and set down some cards.

"You girls wanna play a game?" Yang asked, flashing a devilish grin.

"What kind of game?" Ruby asked, sitting across from Blake.

"Just a little game of strip poker." Blake said, passing some cards between them.

"Wait... Strip poker?" Weiss asked, blushing hard.

"Yeah, I mean, we've already seen each other naked." Yang said. "Some of us have even done more than just see."

Weiss tried to ignore the wink they gave her, just picking up the cards without much of an argument.

"How do we know who wins or loses?" Ruby asked, wanting to make sure everything was clear.

"When you lose all of your clothes, you have one more round to go with." Yang said, replacing some of their cards. "If you lose your last one, you have to make yourself cum."

"Last one left wins." Blake said, looking over their cards.

The first few rounds were pretty uneventful, mainly choosing to removes shoes and socks first. Yang lost the next round, deciding to take off her shirt to expose her chest.

"Really? No bra?" Weiss asked.

"Lazy day, didn't feel like putting one on." Yang said, dealing out a new hand for everyone. "And don't act like you don't enjoy the view."

Weiss rolled her eyes and took her cards, changing out cards to try and get a better hand. The next few rounds went a bit hard, Weiss was down to her skirt and underwear, Blake was down to their shirt on top of whatever underwear they had on, Yang was still in their shorts, and Ruby was down to just her panties. Ruby was blushing hard, her tail wagging a bit hard as she looked hopefully at her cards. Putting her cards down quickly, Ruby's smile faded away as everyone else's hands were shown.

"Before anyone says anything, this is cause of a bet I had." Ruby said, standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked.

Weiss' eyes went wide as Ruby pulled down her panties, Yang let out a little laugh, and Blake rubbed their legs together with their eyes on Ruby's caged up cock.

"This still counts as clothes." Ruby said. "Can't really touch myself with it on."

"Didn't know my sis was such a deviant." Yang joked, turning to Blake. "You talked her into this, didn't you?"

"We both enjoy some of the same books, and we've talked about kinks we've wanted to explore before." Blake said. "Turns out she likes a little bit of humiliation."

Weiss was still transfixed on the pink cage, watching as Ruby began to breath a little heavily, her tail wagging harder than before. Weiss was drawn out of her thoughts by Blake's hand inching up her thigh.

"Maybe you'd like to explore what you'd like, too?" Blake whispered into her ear.

Weiss blushed even harder, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. Going back to the game, Weiss found herself having trouble focusing. Soon enough, Weiss and Yang were both naked, with Blake in their panties, and Ruby panting hard as she strained against the cage.

"Blake, I'm not sure if I can make the whole day." Ruby said, cards falling out of her hand.

"You lose this round then." Blake said, fishing the key out of their pants and tossing it to Ruby.

Ruby sighed as she freed her cock, breathing a bit more lightly. Weiss couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She tried to look elsewhere to avoid to getting caught, only to catch Yang looking over her. Yang blushed at being caught and looked away. Blake shuffled the deck, passing the cards back out and shooting a wink at Yang. Weiss gripped her thighs, mind racing to her conflicting thoughts about each of her teammates. It was something she needed to think more on.

"Hey, Weiss, you alright?" Yang's voice shook her from thought.

"I just have some things to think about." Weiss said, taking her cards.

Blake finally tossed her panties aside as she lost the round. Everyone felt a bit more tense as the next round of cards got dealt. Yang sighed in defeat, starting to finger herself, not even bothering to show her hand after everyone else showed theirs. Yang's groans began to fill the room as the others went over their cards. Weiss found herself distracted, watching Yang grope their breast while masturbating. Blake was enjoying the show as well, their ears twitching with each moan. Ruby found it easy to ignore, arranging her cards around in order while taking occasional glances at Weiss and Blake.

"Read 'em and weep." Ruby said, showing a straight flush.

Blake groaned at losing, starting to touch themself while Weiss and Ruby dealt cards to each other.

"So, Blake got you in that cage cause of a bet, right?" Weiss asked.

"Yep, it was either that or a collar." Ruby said, looking at her cards. "I thought the cage was a better idea."

"Maybe you can show me where you and Blake got it when it stops raining." Weiss said, watching Yang and Blake touch themselves.

The two losers leaned next to each other and kissed, their tongues clashing in the open while they groped each other with their free hands.

"They really got into it." Weiss said, wondering why she felt jealous.

Ruby noticed the look Weiss had and began to think.

"I just realized, you've actually done it with everyone in this room." Ruby said bluntly, looking at her cards.

"We decided to take turns until we figured out what we wanted." Weiss said, burying herself back into her cards. "I just... felt the need to see what each of you offered."

"Well, I liked what you offered." Ruby said, putting down her cards. "Can't beat a royal flush either."

Weiss tossed her cards onto the table and started to masturbate. Watching Yang and Blake touch themselves had already turned her on, and it gave her plenty of material to work with. Weiss was distracted watching the others, she didn't realize Ruby had crawled up next to her. Until she started groping her chest, that is.

"You know, you don't have to choose between any of us." Ruby whispered into her ear. "I love you, and I also love Blake. Yang clearly loves them too, but they're both pretty partial to you."

Weiss moaned, feeling herself beginning to get lost in Ruby's words. "They are?"

"Yeah. I'm not entirely sure how open Blake is to the idea yet, but Yang and I already know we'd be okay with a poly thing between the four of us." Ruby said, her hand joining Weiss' in fingering her. "After all, our parents made it work pretty well."

Weiss' head was swimming in thoughts, being shared by each of her teammates in different ways. She watched Yang and Blake climax on each other's fingers, wanting desperately to cum soon.

"I-I don't know." Weiss said, feeling Ruby draw her hand away.

"You can take time to think about it." Ruby said. "While I'd be okay with it one day, I'm not sure about dating anyone officially, just yet."

Weiss came around her fingers, taking Ruby's words to heart.

"Damn, who knew Ruby would win?" Yang asked, picking up their clothes.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, would anyone like to join me?" Blake offered, not even bothering to put any clothes back on.

"I'd like that." Weiss said, putting up her still slick hand.

"A nap might be nice." Ruby said. "At the very least, it'll pass the time."

"Let me just toss these in the washer and I might join the rest of ya." Yang said, picking up everyone else's clothes and taking them away.

Ruby hugged Blake, pressing her cock against her thigh.

"So, wanna try a quick one before Yang gets back?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know." Blake said, gently gripping Ruby by the balls. "You haven't cum yet, so the whole chastity bet is still going on. Isn't that right, Weiss?"

"I'd say she can handle a few more hours caged up." Weiss said, picking up the cage. "We might need to pour some cold water on her first to calm her down though."

"Hey, no fair." Ruby said as they dragged her to the shower. "I wanna cum too!"

As the team left the room, none of them realized they had all left their scrolls behind.

And none of them were aware of the frantic messages, sent by concerned friends.


	8. As the Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where can you go when the world begins to fall out from under you?

Weiss slowly woke up, feeling a warmth next to her, clinging to her arm. Weiss turned to faces the sleeping Ruby next to her, smiling softly at how cute she looked. The sun shined through the blinds, the rain must have stopped some time ago.

"I think it's time we woke up." Weiss said, brushing some of Ruby's hair out of her face.

"Mm. Five more minutes." Ruby groaned in her sleep.

"You can sleep for a few more minutes, I'm going to get up." Weiss said, kissing her forehead and gently pulling herself away.

Weiss dressed herself for the day and made her way to the bathroom, so she could make herself look presentable for the day.

As she brushed her teeth, Weiss thought about how close the team had gotten. Before meeting them, she never thought she'd actually find anyone who would care about every part of her, instead of it being conditional to who her parents were.

As she finished, she thought about how she wanted to spend the day. It looked like Ruby was going to spend the day sleeping, and there was no doubt that Yang and Blake would probably have plans together. Maybe she could text Ilia about things they could do.

Weiss made her way to the living room to find Yang and Blake talking. Neither of them saw her enter the room.

"I think it would be better if she heard from us." Yang said quietly, a concerned look on her face.

"She's pretty sensitive about it, we might wanna be careful in how we tell her." Blake said, carefully looking at their scroll.

"Tell who what?" Weiss said, letting them know she was there.

"Oh shit, Weiss." Yang said, hiding her scroll from view. "Didn't hear you."

"Hey, we're planning to just spend the day inside." Blake said, trying to push the conversation a different way. "Think you might wanna join us?"

"I'll be fine." Weiss said, seeing her scroll on the coffee table. "Oh, that's where that was."

Yang reached out and grabbed it before Weiss could, causing Weiss to look a bit confused at this.

"Alright, what's going on?" Weiss asked, looking at both of them. "Why can't I have my scroll?"

"There's some news, coming out of Atlas." Blake said, their ears flattening.

Yang let out a sigh, sitting on the couch. "You see-"

The TV flashed on, Yang having sat on the remote. And the report came across the screen as Weiss' eyes opened in shock.

_"-Our continued coverage of the recent scandal from the Schnee Dust Company, amidst rumors that former heiress Weiss Schnee was born of an scandal between Willow Schnee and an as of yet unknown faunus worker, a press conference was held to address these rumors, however, no one was prepared for the statement that has shocked the kingdom of Atlas."_

_Willow Schnee stood at a podium, Jacques stood smugly at the side. "I know what is expected of this. For me to tell you all that this scandal is nothing but lies to slander my family. That the doctor whose drunken comments rekindled these rumors was looking for money, or that the x-rays that had been broadcast across the internet were falsified." She paused and gave a sorrowful sigh. "I can't lie about this. It's all true." The reporters began to mumble amongst themselves as Jacques tried to take back the microphone, only to be pushed aside by Willow and held away by Klein, the family butler. "My daughter had never been given a chance, unlike her brother and sister, she was always kept at an arms length, and told she would never truly be part of our family. She was forced to have her wings removed to try and have a normal life. She was forced to live a life of silent pain, and I was too weak to stand up for her." Her tears began to fall clearly on the camera. "I only hope my little snow angel can forgive me."_

"Turn it off." Weiss said, her voice trembling. "When did she give that speech?"

"Yesterday. After the cable went out." Yang said, handing Weiss her scroll.

"Everyone's been messaging us to see if you'd heard." Blake said, putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder as she looked over the messages.

Weiss put her scroll away and pulled away from their hand. "I'm... going to go wake up Ruby. Then we can discuss this as a team." She said before walking down the hall.

"She's... weirdly composed about this." Blake said. "I kinda expected her to be more upset."

"Maybe she's still processing it?" Yang said, getting up from the couch. "I mean, it's not everyday your dirty laundry gets aired all across the world."

"Either way, we have to be there for her with all of this." Blake said, turning to see a confused Ruby walking into the living room.

"Hey, is something up with Weiss?" Ruby asked, rubbing her eyes. "Cause she just opened the window in the hallway and ran out."

Yang and Blake darted down the hallway, stopping at the open window. 

"Oh thank gods this is the ground floor." Yang let out a sigh of relief. "She just ran away."

"Okay, first of all, running away from problems is still bad, trust me." Blake said. "Second of all, we need to find her."

"Um... did I miss something?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Weiss sat on a cliffside, overlooking the ocean. She flipped through the messages of people asking if she was alright, noting of the missed calls from Winter, Whitley, and her mother. She hugged her knees close to her chest, unable to believe that this had all happened. She was shook from her thoughts as she heard a bicycle stop on the path behind her.

"Weiss?" A familiar voice said. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Hey Ilia." Weiss said, looking at the distant waves. "I'm sure you've heard the news by now."

"Everyone on the island's probably heard about it." Ilia said, sitting next to her. "Blake told me to keep an eye out for you. Guess you weren't ready for everyone to know."

"It was going to happen eventually." Weiss said, her eyes reddened by her tears.

Ilia looked over to her, beginning to think of some way to help her out. "Come on, let's get somewhere a bit more private."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, watching her stand up.

"It means you can't just sit out here where anything can happen while you're in such a mood." Ilia said, offering her hand. "I might know a place."

Weiss couldn't think of any way to argue, so she took her hand and stood up. Anything had to be better than this.

* * *

"I'm not going in there." Weiss said.

Ilia had taken her to an artificial hot spring, often used for tourism during the colder months.

"Come on, the steam will help you relax a bit." Ilia said. "Besides, I doubt anyone's gonna be using it during the summer."

"Fine." Weiss sighed. "But you have to pay, I left my wallet at Blake's place when I ran out."

"Yeah, they mentioned that." Ilia said, walking her in. "Did you really have to jump out a window?"

"I panicked." Weiss simply put it.

Ilia walked up to the counter while Weiss stayed behind, not wanting to be asked anything if the clerk got curious about her situation.

"Hey, Viola, are any of the baths ready?" Ilia asked.

"A few of them are done being cleaned." Viola said, putting down her newspaper. "I thought it was obvious that we were closed to clean up due to the rain?"

"I know, but this is a bit of an emergency." Ilia said, gesturing lightly to Weiss.

Viola looked her over once or twice before looking back at Ilia. "If you're trying to impress her or get her naked, I'd suggest taking her out to a fancy restaurant."

"It's not like that." Ilia said a bit loudly, blushing hard. "She's having a really rough day and really needs to relax. Come on, you owe me, remember?"

Viola gave her a blank stare for a few minutes before putting a key on the counter.

"Bath 2C is clean. And don't think you can hold that over on me forever." Viola said, returning to her newspaper.

Ilia thanked her and led Weiss down to the bath. Unlocking the door and stepping inside to the dressing room.

"So... what is this not like?" Weiss asked, her back to Ilia as she undressed.

"She thinks we're on a date." Ilia said, her freckles a bright shade of pink. "Still a bit better than the truth, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Weiss said, wrapping a towel around herself.

Weiss turned to look at Ilia, who also had a towel on, before following her into the bath. It was a simple looking stone courtyard with a somewhat large bath in the middle, being filled by a small waterfall as steam rose from it. It was separated from the other baths by walls made of bamboo, there was no roof to the bath, either, allowing them to see the clouds drifting overhead.

"This place must be more popular at night." Weiss said, looking up.

"Yeah, plus the key only locks the dressing room from the inside, so no one can sneak in." Ilia explained. "Of course, there's spares for the cleaning crew and Viola in the case of an emergency."

"I might have to remember this place." Weiss said, sitting at the edge of the bath, letting her legs soak in the water.

Ilia, on the other hand, let her towel drop and submerged herself to her shoulders in the water.

"Ah yeah, that hits the spot." Ilia closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

"So... what did you want to know?" Weiss asked. "Pretty sure everyone's curious about it all."

"Look, I'm not gonna ask about any of the specific details about it." Ilia said, moving her way next to Weiss. "But I've been told I'm a good listener, if you wanna start talking about it."

Weiss sighed before taking off her towel and sinking into the water. The warmth felt good on her nerves, and it felt like some of the stress had melted away.

"On the plus side, no one can give you any shit about being a Schnee anymore." Ilia said.

"Yeah, that should be a nice change of pace." Weiss gave a little laugh. She sat for a few moments, thinking quietly. "There's no doubt that I'm gonna have a bunch of people claim to be my real dad though."

"Yeah, that could be rough." Ilia said, thinking about it. "But hey, maybe you're mom can help you find him?"

Weiss' heart sank at that. "There's no one to find. He died before I could meet him."

"I... I didn't know." Ilia said, feeling her pain.

"After I was born, my fa- Jacques put him to work in the mines. I was told I would get to meet him when I turned 18, if I behaved myself." Weiss explained. "There was an accident in the mine, he and some other workers had been trapped. He died saving them from some of the Grimm that lived there." Her tears began to fall into the water. "I never even learned his name."

Ilia hugged her, letting her know she wasn't alone. Weiss wrapped her arms around her and cried into her shoulder. The two held each other in silence, the only noise that could be heard was Weiss sniffling through her tears.

"I guess we're more alike than I thought." Ilia said, still holding her close. "I know what it's like to go through that kind of pain alone, but you don't have to be alone anymore."

Weiss pulled away from the hug and stared into Ilia's eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity in them. Ilia was about to say something else, only to be cut off by Weiss kissing her. She felt her skin light up into a number of colors before she sank into the kiss. Ilia held Weiss close, their tongue dancing in their mouths. Weiss reached up and began to grope Ilia's chest, earning a moan from her. Weiss, other hand drifted down Ilia's stomach, causing her to gasp aloud.

"Wait." Ilia said, placing her hands on top of Weiss'. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am." Weiss said, sucking on her neck. "Everyone else is so much more open than I am. I'm tired of being scared of what I want to do."

"Let me help you then." Ilia said, lifting Weiss onto the side of the bath.

Weiss spread her legs as Ilia kissed her way up her thigh. Weiss moaned as Ilia ran her tongue up her pussy, her fingers running through her hair. Weiss ground herself against Ilia's mouth as she licked her, her fingers pressing into her. Ilia focused on licking her clit, reaching her other hand up to grope Weiss' tit.

"Keep going." Weiss moaned, feeling herself getting close.

"No jokes about how good I am with my tongue?" Ilia asked, still fingering her. "Some girls can't resist that."

"If you were eating Yang out, you probably would get a few jokes like that." Weiss said, feeling herself getting close.

Ilia dug her tongue back into Weiss' pussy, picking up the pace as she came around her fingers. Weiss laid back, catching her breath as Ilia licked her fingers clean.

"So, what do you want to do next, princess?" Ilia asked, straddling Weiss' waist.

"I can think of a few things, in a few minutes." Weiss said, still resting.

* * *

"Weiss! I'm so sorry!" Ruby cried, hugging her.

Ilia had walked her back home after their little trip.

"Thanks for helping her out." Blake said, hugging her.

"It's no problem." Ilia said, hugging them. "I'm always happy to _help_ her out."

Weiss blushed a bit at the wink she was given. Unfortunately, Yang also noticed the wink.

"Aw, all Weiss needed was to get a little lucky." Yang joked. "Guess that's the best therapy of all."

Both Ilia and Weiss blushed hard at their jokes. Weiss let out a little laugh, easing a bit of the tension.

"It's still a bit rough to think about, and it's gonna take some time before anything feels 'normal' about any of this." Weiss said, rubbing her back a little. "But it kinda feels nice that I won't have to hide anymore."

"Hey, maybe we could get you some new wings." Yang said, tapping their prosthetic. "I heard there's a guy on the island who makes specially made prosthetics for faunus."

"Huh, that could help out a bit." Weiss said.

"Weiss, if you get cool metal wings, I would love to help customize them." Ruby said, her tail wagging excitedly.

"I'm tempted. But I might need some time before I decide on anything like that." Weiss said.

"No matter what, though, we'll still be here to support you." Blake said, putting their hand on her shoulder.

Weiss smiled as she was pulled into a group hug. No matter what happened in her past, she was happy to be here with them, in the present.


	9. Ruby's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everyone else is busy, Ruby has some time to think about what she wants.

Ruby sat on a bench, watching as people went by. She tried to ignore the pang of jealousy as she watched a couple walk down the street, holding hands. Weiss and Yang were off visiting that doctor Ilia had mentioned, and Blake was preparing their surprise for Yang's birthday. So, Ruby was on her own today.

She hated feeling like this. Feeling jealous of her friends.

Out of everyone, she had the least experience romantically. Blake had Sun for a bit back at Beacon, and they had Weiss, Yang, and Ruby here. Weiss had the rest of them and Ilia, even if she had been too nervous about dating before with her scars. Yang had Weiss and Blake, and at least one other girl that Ruby knew about, even if it had ended badly between them, leading to some of Yang's current anxieties. Ruby just had Weiss and Blake, but she felt like they were only with her out of some pity, or obligation to their little deal.

Ruby sighed, pulling out her scroll. She looked over a message from Penny, happy that her friend had been repaired. She thought about how she wanted to date her for a bit, but her schedule had been kept too tight to allow for anything.

Groaning, Ruby got up and continued walking on her own. Ignoring the feelings bubbling in her chest, she hated feeling like this. She needed something to distract her.

Standing outside of the Spider's Bite, Ruby contemplated going in. She remembered the last time she had drank, it was a celebration, and it led to her acting on some of the feelings she had deep down.

She pushed the thoughts away, stepping inside.

* * *

_Blake laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. They turned their head to see Ruby sitting on the side of the mattress, her head buried in her hands. They could see her shaking, muttering apologies into her hands. They leaned up in bed and touched her shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything was alright._

Blake shook the memories away. Thinking about that wouldn't help much. They looked at their scroll at the message they had gotten from Trifa, Ruby was wasted at the bar and needed to get back to the house.

Blake entered the bar, the smell of alcohol hit their nose like a truck. They looked for Ruby, but couldn't find her among the patrons there.

"Hey, I got your message." Blake said, approaching the bar. "Where's Ruby at?"

"She made her way to the bathroom, she wasn't looking too good." Trifa said. "Something was eating her, said she wanted to forget something."

Blake felt something pinch in their chest, worried about what could be bothering her. Blake made their way to the women's room at the bar, but found it empty.

Blake stepped out, thinking about where else Ruby could have gone without Trifa noticing. They were shaken from their thoughts, hearing noises come from the men's room next to her.

"Pretty sure she'll know not to drink this much after this." An unknown voice could be heard from behind the door.

Blake felt some fear take over them, before pushing the door open, prepared to try and fight.

Instead, she found Ruby hunched over a toilet, losing her lunch as an antlered faunus patted her back. Standing to the side was a feathered faunus, holding Ruby's discarded hood so it wouldn't get dirty. A third man kept his scroll away from his ear, fangs sticking out of his mouth.

"This isn't what it looks like." Fangs said. "I'm just trying to call her a cab or something."

Blake ignored the stammering excuses they made, making their way to Ruby to comfort her.

"She came in here in a rush, must've not checked where she was going." Antlers said.

"And you three decided to try and help her?" Blake asked, still a bit worried.

"We recognized her from seeing that Schnee girl the other day, before the news came out." Feathers started, handing Blake the hood. "Was hoping to try and apologize before... this happened."

"Hey, Blakey." Ruby slurred, struggling to stand. "How's my favorite kitty?"

Blake thanked the men for helping Ruby, and began to walk her out of the bar. Ruby's arm slumped overtheir shoulder to support herself.

"Where we going?" Ruby asked, leaning into them.

"Back home, you need to rest a bit." Blake said.

"Are we gonna have sex?" Ruby asked, her tail slumped between her legs.

"No, you're drunk right now." Blake asked, not sure of Ruby's mood.

"That didn't stop us last time."

"I was drunk last time, too."

Ruby stopped walking, pulling away from Blake and resting against a wall. "Is that the only reason you wanted to be with me? Cause we made a mistake?"

"Ruby, no." Blake said, reaching out a hand to comfort them. "You're a really sweet girl, and it helped give me an idea of something better than what I'd had before."

"Then why can't I feel good about any of this?" Ruby said, tears beginning to fall. "I don't want to risk hurting anyone, but I really wanna be with you, and Weiss, and so many other people I've come to care about."

Blake rubbed her shoulder, not sure of what to say.

"I hate how I feel. I hate being jealous of Yang for how confident she gets with you and Weiss. I hate... wanting to be with you and I hate myself for how I feel." Ruby fell into Blake's shoulder, holding them close.

"You're not a bad person." Blake said, kissing Ruby's forehead. "I just wish you would have told us about all of this."

"But we promised not to tell the others about us sleeping together, and I broke that promise." Ruby said. "I just keep making things more complicated for everyone."

"Ruby, I want you to look at me." Blake said, helping to direct her gaze. "All you've ever done is try to help people. Every time Weiss had to deal with her pain, you always offered to help her. And when we slept together, it was the first time I actually felt cared for. You just keep finding ways to help people, even when the problems they face aren't your responsibility."

Ruby's tail lightly wagged, they knew how to make things better.

"I'm sorry for freaking out like this. I'm just a bit of a mess." Ruby said. "Kiss me?"

Blake leaned in to try and kiss her, only for Ruby to pull away and hunch over a fence, throwing up one more time.

"Let's get back to the house and get you some water." Blake said, patting her back.

* * *

"The vents will help with your overheating problem, and the scaled detail will assist in making it feel more natural to you." The doctor said. "The wings, however will be more difficult."

Weiss sank in her seat, Yang putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How difficult are we talking?" Yang asked.

"Most of the jobs I've done have been partial reconstruction, but the procedure done on Ms. Schnee here went inward, damaging some of the internal nerves." The doctor said, looking over the x-rays on his tablet. "The materials are going to need to be special order, and internal procedures will need to take place. If that's alright with you."

"I'd like to try." Weiss said. "How much will this cost?"

"Nothing for you. I have some independent funding sources." The doctor said. "Interested parties that prefer to indulge in these challenging procedures."

Weiss felt a wave of relief pass over her.

"Well, when the materials get in, I'll be happy to hear from you." Weiss said. "Thank you for all of this, Doctor Watts."

"Please, call me Arthur." He said, leaning in his chair. "Besides, my benefactors are very interested in the potential progress of this work."


	10. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces come to visit, and Ruby is put on the spot.

There was a busy crowd at the dock, something big must have been going down. Between the preparations for the Menagerie Day Festival and a new influx of trade due to the ongoing work of Ghira with the other kingdoms, it wasn't uncommon to see crowds at the dock.

"So, what do you think it is this time?" Blake asked, offering a bet to the others.

"Probably more fireworks." Yang said, rubbing the new plating on their arm.

"Looks like a ship from Atlas, they might be trying to set something up to make travel easier." Weiss suggested. "Or it's a dust shipment."

"Whatever it is, it looks important." Ruby said, hopping off the railing she was using as a seat. "We probably won't get a good look at it from back here."

Ruby started to move a bit closer to the crowd. She caught a glimpse of what looked like Atlesian guards escorting crates of supplies, only for her attention to be grasped by a loud gasp.

"Sal-"

The crowd began to part.

"U-"

Ruby noticed some of the guards trying to get in the way of one of their comrades.

"TATIONS!"

In a flash, Penny Polendina launched herself through the crowd to tackle her friend. Ruby let out a scream as she was knocked to the ground.

"Friend Ruby, it's very good to see you again!" Penny said, hugging her closely.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Ruby asked. "Also, please get off me, you're crushing me."

Penny apologized and helped Ruby up to her feet.

"It is odd to see you and an Atlesian guard here." Blake said. "I hope this isn't something serious."

"It's simply a matter of business." A new voice said.

"Winter, it's good to see you." Weiss said, almost wanting to hug her sister.

Winter noticed the hesitation and pulled her sister into a hug. "Are you doing alright? A lot has happened since we last saw each other."

"I'm doing fine." Weiss said, returning the hug. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Helping to set up a new port for airships." Winter said, gesturing for the guard to go on without her. "Mistral is also sending supplies to help establish air trade and transport with Menagerie."

"And Winter needed time away from Atlas." Penny said. "General Ironwood insisted she take at least a week off to relax. And my father was able to convince him to give me some time off too."

"That sounds nice, I can show you a couple good hangout spots." Ruby said, patting Penny's shoulder while ignoring Blake and Yang exchanging Lien with Weiss.

"Oh wonderful, I can't wait to show you some of my new upgrades." Penny said.

"So, where are you two staying?" Blake asked.

"There's a hotel that we have reservations at." Winter said. "Once the materials for the airport are set up and construction is started, we can begin our vacation."

"I mean, I'm pretty sure we have room if the hotel stuff doesn't work." Yang suggested. "But that would be up to Blake since it's their parents' place."

"I think we can swing it. No pressure or anything." Blake said.

"I'm certain you all will want your privacy." Winter said, giving a side eye to Ruby. "And I doubt Weiss will want her older sister butting in on anything."

"Specialist Schnee, we should be able to set things up on our own if you want to start your vacation early." One of the guards said. "I understand the importance of having time off. Might bee good to try and milk as much of it as possible."

Penny gave an excited look and bounced in her spot.

"I believe it can be arranged." Winter said, dismissing the guard.

Penny began to happily ramble, excitedly talking with Weiss, Yang, and Blake about what she might want to do while on vacation. Ruby began to follow the rest of them, only to be stopped by Winter's hand on her shoulder.

"There are a few things that I would like to discuss with you, Miss Rose." Winter said.

* * *

Ruby sat at the cafe table, staring at the picture on Winter's scroll, feeling a nervous pit in her chest.

It was a picture of a tabloid from Atlas, showing Weiss and Ruby from their date before the news about Weiss broke out.

_Has Weiss Schnee gone Native? Heiress found in Menagerie with Wild New Girlfriend!_

Winter tapped her fingers against the table, waiting for Ruby's answer. Ruby audibly gulped, trying to figure out how someone had taken a picture of them.

"It's not exactly what it looks like." Ruby said.

"I just want to make sure my sister is alright." Winter said. "You understand the situation, correct."

"Yeah, but she's got the rest of team RWBY to support her." Ruby said. "She's even got Yang helping her go to consultations for new wings."

"That's very good." Winter sighed. "She's lucky to have such good friends."

"I think she'd also like to have her sister there to support her, since you're here for a bit." Ruby said.

Winter sighed, feeling a bit of cold ache into her being. "I have a lot to make up to her. Fa- Jacques would always use me to try and put her down while we were growing up. He even supported my transition just so he could get "a proper daughter" instead of her."

"There's no way that Weiss blames you for any of that." Ruby said, placing a hand on top of Winter's to comfort her. "And you don't have to worry about me hurting her cause of this tabloid stuff. We're not even dating."

"You seem anxious about this." Winter said, noting the expression on her face. "Let me guess, you're nervous about what people may say about your whole situation."

"Yeah, kinda. There's just something that keeps telling me that if I try to act on some of the stuff I like, or if I try to pursue a proper relationship, it's just gonna wind up screwing up and hurting her a bit more." Ruby said. "It's confusing, so I understand if you don't get it."

"Actually, you'd be surprised." Winter said. "There were... times when I could have gone into a relationship with someone I enjoyed the company of, but the feeling deep down that I was going to make a mistake kept me from doing that."

"Guess it's a bigger boat to be in than I thought." Ruby said, taking a moment to think. "So... what kind of stuff did you wanna do with people? Might be easier to talk about it with someone who's gone through the same thoughts."

Winter smirked slightly, she could see why her sister liked this girl.

* * *

"Are you sure you two are alright, we lost track of you some time ago." Weiss' voice came through the scroll.

"N-no worries, your sister was just interested in how you were- Nngh! Dealing with things." Ruby groaned, trying to keep her cool.

"Are you sure you're alright? It sounds like you're in the middle of something." Weiss asked, concern in her voice.

"Just... just showing Winter a new workout routine I was gonna start practicing." Ruby quickly lied.

She couldn't tell Weiss what was really going on. That her panties were currently around her ankles with Winter sucking her cock down like her life depended on it.

"We'll catch up to the rest of you when we're done." Ruby said, hanging up on Weiss. "I'm gonna hear about that more later."

Winter smiled around her cock, her hand fondling Ruby's balls while her other one gripped her rear rather tightly.

Ruby bit her knuckle to avoid moaning loudly, her eyes darting to the sides, slightly worried someone might come down the alley they were currently occupied in.

Ruby groaned a little, her cum filling Winter's mouth. Ruby leaned back against the wall as she watched Winter stand up and fish her cock out of her pants. Winter took her hand and let the cum and drool leak out of her mouth onto it, before using the mixed fluids to lube up her cock. She planted her other hand on the wall behind Ruby, towering over her with a dominating smirk.

"Now, are you sure you want to continue?" Winter asked, leaning in to whisper into Ruby's ear. "There's no shame in backing out."

Ruby's only answer was to turn around, her back towards Winter and press her ass against the Specialist's cock.

Winter leaned in, planting a kiss against Rubg's neck as she slowly pushed herself into the smaller girl. Ruby's tail brushed against Winter's chest as it wagged in enjoyment. Winter let out a small laugh and began to slowly thrust into her. Winter groaned at the feeling as she began to pick up the pace of her thrusts, silently enjoying the sounds of Ruby's moans. Ruby's gave a confused look when Winter covered her mouth with her hand.

"Careful, or someone might come and see us." Winter said, looking down to see Ruby's cock hardening again. "Does that thought excited you? The idea of being seen as you are used? Or is it just being fucked in the ass that's making you like this?"

"A bit of both." Ruby moaned a little. "I'm getting close again."

Winter leaned further into Ruby, frantically thrusting into her to finish herself off. Ruby bit her lip and moaned as she shot her load against the wall. Winter's fingers gripped Ruby's hips tightly as she trusted one more time, filling her with warm cum.

Ruby and Winter both panted some more, basking in each other's presence. 

"I told you I heard them." Penny's voice came from the end of the alley, alerting the two girls.

"Y'know, I kinda had a feeling that this might happen." Blake said, watching the two girls part and try to get decent again.

"Damn. I know Weiss' sister is a total babe, but you could have at least gone to the house for this." Yang said.

Weiss' mouth was hanging open, a deep blush across her cheeks. Winter felt a little bit of guilt at this. Weiss closed her mouth and made her way into the alley, causing Winter to try and defend her actions.

"Weiss, I-"

"Stop." Weiss interrupted. "I'm happy that the two of you were able to find some enjoyment. I just wish that Ruby didn't lie to me."

"What was I supposed to say? I can't talk right now cause your sister's blowing me?" Ruby said, causing Winter to blush hard at the statement. "Besides, I heard you and Yang going at it last night too."

"I thought the walls were thicker than they were." Weiss defended herself.

Winter moved away from her sister and her friend, standing next to Penny as they continued to talk.

"They are... oddly comfortable with stuff like this." Winter said. 

"I know." Penny said, bouncing on her heels. "I have already downloaded a good deal of information to assist in pleasing them when I can."

Winter stared at Penny in disbelief. This was going to be a long week off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, I may have projected my personal concerns about dating into Ruby and Winter's conversation.


	11. Yang's Birthday Surprise

Yang groaned as they woke up, noticing that something felt a bit off. It wasn't that she was nude, she had taken her clothes off due to how hot it was last night. No, it felt like something was on their wrist. Looking up to the headboard, Yang found the answer to their question.

A pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs locking them to the headboard.

"Looks like they're finally awake." Blake's voice said.

"Good, we can start then." Weiss' voice joined in.

Yang looked to where they were, her eyes widening at the sight. Weiss and Blake held each other close, wearing maid outfits with skirts that barely reached the middle of their thighs, a heart shape cut out on the chests, revealing their cleavage.

"Holy shit." Yang said, looking over the two of them.

"Glad you like it." Blake said, crawling into the bed, up Yang's side.

"We've been planning this for quite a bit." Weiss said, taking her place on the other side of Yang. "We wanted to make your birthday extra special."

Yang was at a loss for words, struggling a bit at the handcuffs. They wanted nothing more than to pull both of them closer to her and kiss every inch of their bodies.

"This may have been a breach of privacy, but I did some light reading through your diary for some ideas." Weiss said, kissing her way up Yang's arm.

"We only looked at some of the little fantasies you've had, and we're gonna spend the day working our way through them." Blake said, their hand rubbing along Yang's thigh.

"Gods, I just wanna fucking break this bed." Yang said, pulling on the handcuff.

"We'll do that in time." Blake said, kissing Yang's ear. "Just remember, the safeword is Checkmate."

Yang watched as Weiss left her side, going for the equipment they had brought.

"Since it's your birthday, you'll get to chose what's first." Weiss said, holding up a tray of "gifts."

Yang blushed hard, feeling themself burning hot as they looked over the tray. The yellow candle, the clamps connected by a chain, a cup of ice, and a strap-on with two dildos, one above the other next to a bottle of lube.

"The... The candle." Yang barely breathed out, excitement building deep in their chest.

Blake walked over to Weiss, picking the candle off the tray and lighting it. Weiss put the tray down and cuddle next to Blake, kissing them hungrily as they let the candle burn so the wax could build up.

Yang rubbed their legs together, watching the show and groaning in want.

Blake eyed the candle, and crawled back onto the bed. Stopping and straddling her hips, Blake held the candle loosely above them.

"It's only going to hurt a bit." Blake said, their eyes briefly darting to Yang's right arm. "But I'll be here the entire time for you."

"We'll both be here." Weiss said, kneeling to Yang's side.

Yang braced as the first drops of wax fell onto their stomach, groaning at the impact. Weiss brushed her hand through Yang's hair, offering a slight comfort during the sensation.

Yang hissed a breath of air as more wax dripped against their skin. "Hotter than I thought."

"I can cool you down." Weiss said, grabbing the cup of ice.

Yang moaned, feeling the cold ice being dragged between their breasts as the wax began to drip higher up their body. Weiss put a few more cubes of ice along Yang's body, letting them sit there against their warm skin.

Blake leaned in, holding the candle above Yang's chest, letting one or two more drips fall.

"Now blow out your candle and make a wish." Blake said, maintaining eye contact.

Yang struggled to calm their breathing before blowing out the flame. Blake ran their fingers through Yang's hair as Weiss leaned in and kissed their cheek.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

Weiss walked into the kitchen, rolling her neck out of strain.

"How's it going?" Ruby said, leaning against the counter and texting on her scroll.

"Good, Blake's showing Yang a good time with the strap, they're letting me take a break." Weiss said.

"Not a mental image I wanted, but at least they're having fun." Ruby said, looking over the new message she received.

Weiss walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of whipped cream. "Who are you texting?"

"Winter, she's asking me for help with Penny." Ruby said, watching Weiss spray a bit of whipped cream into her mouth.

"What does she need help with?" Weiss asked, swallowing the cream.

"Penny's very excited to show off her research. So she's been practicing with Winter since they started their vacation." Ruby said.

Weiss paused for a moment. "That was two days ago."

"Yep." Ruby said. "She wants me to run interference with Penny. Take her out for a bit so she can recover."

"Gods... what did Penny even do to her?" Weiss asked, shuddering at the thought of what research their friend had done.

"I mean, Penny sent me some pictures if you're interested?" Ruby offered.

"I don't need the mental image of my sister having sex, I'd rather not actually see it." Weiss said, walking away.

"Fair enough." Ruby said, taking a moment to realize something. "Hey, aren't you going to put that back?"

"Oh this?" Weiss asked, holding up the whipped cream. "Blake and I are gonna use this on each other and make Yang watch us lick each other clean. Help Winter out, and we may just offer you the same show later."

Ruby blushed hard as she watched Weiss walk away. There was no way she was going to lose a chance at that.


	12. Running Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby takes Penny off of Winter's hands for a day to let her rest

Ruby walked down the hall of the hotel, looking for the room Penny mentioned they were staying in. Thankfully, Penny had told the concierge to let her in ahead of time, so that saved her from an awkward situation.

Standing outside of the room, Ruby knocked on the door. She backed up a step or two as she heard someone scrambling for the door.

"Ruby!" Penny said, opening the door wide, revealing herself to be completely naked. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"Uh, hi Penny." Ruby said, making sure no one else was in the hall to notice. "Should I wait out here for you to get ready or-"

Ruby found herself distracted as her gaze drifted down to the hard cock between Penny's legs. She looked at the lines around her crotch, indicating that she had interchangeable bits.

"Huh, that would be pretty useful to have." Ruby thought aloud.

"What would be useful?" Penny asked, tilting her head.

"Oh, uh nothing." Ruby said, gently pushing Penny back into her room. "Let's make sure no one accidentally gets an eyeful."

Penny turned on her heels and walked into the room. "Winter, Ruby is here. Do you think she'd like to join us?"

Ruby looked passed Penny to see Winter laying on her front on the bed, her hair was a mess and there were multiple bite marks of varying freshness littered along her body. Ruby could see a faded handprint on Winter's one ass cheek, and she began to wonder how hard they had been going. The only response Winter gave was an indistinct grumbling.

"I think she needs some time to rest right now." Ruby suggested. "Why don't you get ready while I check on her?"

"Good idea, I need to get changed into my casual crotchplate." Penny said, rushing into the bathroom.

Ruby sat on the side of the bed, looking over Winter's body some more.

"Surprised she's a biter?" Winter asked. "And don't worry, we were just doing some aftercare when you came knocking."

Ruby watched her turn over, showing more bite marks along the front of her body, and giving a better view of the hickies on her neck.

"Maybe you should have asked for help a bit sooner?" Ruby said. "Looks like you could have used it."

"That's the funny thing. She based it off some of my search history stuff." Winter said, rubbing her hand down her body. "Sorry if the pictures bothered you, I... I kinda liked the idea of someone seeing me like that."

"Honestly, I'm surprised that Penny could remove her head like that." Ruby said. "Really changes up how to do a 69."

"Yeah." Winter said, staring up at the ceiling. "She is... really supportive. She just kept complimenting me and my body for the first couple of hours."

"That's because you and your body is quite beautiful." Penny said, stepping out of the bathroom. "It would be wrong not to praise you."

Penny sat down on the bed on Winter's other side, wearing a green and white sundress. She leaned down and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"I have to agree with that." Ruby said as leaned over and kissed Winter's other cheek, causing her to cover her blushing face with her hands.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Winter groaned into her hands.

"Well, you just rest on up, and we'll be back to smother you in compliments and kisses later." Ruby said, getting up from the bed.

"Won't Weiss get jealous?" Penny asked, following her out.

"Nah, she's busy with Yang and Blake." Ruby said.

* * *

Ruby and Penny held hands as they walked along the boardwalk. Penny looked out towards the beach, watching families play.

"I wish my father could have come." Penny said. "He had to stay behind for his work, but I think he would have liked this."

"Maybe the next time he can get a vacation, the two of you can go to the beach together." Ruby said. "I know my dad enjoys the beach. Even when Yang and I bury him in the sand."

"That sounds nice." Penny said. "I need to remember to get myself sand and water-proofed before I can play on the beach though."

"Oh yeah, that could be an issue." Ruby said, thinking for a second. "I think you'd look cute in a swimsuit though."

"Well I think you look cute no matter what you wear." Penny gave a bright smile, causing Ruby to blush a bit.

"You really like laying on the compiments." Ruby said.

Penny stopped in her tracks, her face turning to a more saddened expression.

"When I... died during the Vytal Tournament, all I could think about in those last moments was of everything I wanted to say to people." Penny said, holding onto Ruby's hand. "After I was brought back online, I made a promise to myself to let people know how I feel about them."

Ruby hugged Penny close to her. "I was really happy when I got your message after you got rebuilt. I didn't want to think that I'd lost you."

Penny hugged Ruby back, watching as her tail wagged in happiness.

"There's something I want to do with you that I've wanted to do for some time." Penny said.

Before Ruby could say anything, Penny began pulling her towards a public restroom. Once inside, Penny did a quick check to make sure they were alone before sitting Ruby down on one of the toilets in the stall.

"Ruby." Penny said, lifting up her sundress to reveal her lack of panties. "I want you to fuck me in the pussy."

Ruby audibly gulped, she could feel herself already straining against her panties as she looked up at her. Penny took her foot out of her sandal and used it to flip up Ruby's skirt before hooking her toes under the hem of her panties.

"Do you consent to this?" Penny asked, pausing her movements. "If you don't, I am sorry for not asking beforehand."

"Penny, I would love to fuck you." Ruby said.

Penny pulled Ruby's panties down to her knees before straddling her waist, grinding her pussy against her length. Penny wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled Ruby into a kiss, both of their tongues gently gliding along each other. Ruby put her hands on Penny's waist, holding her close as they ground against each other. Penny moaned into Ruby's mouth, lifting herself up to press her tip against her pussy. Ruby pushed herself up into Penny, causing her to gasp and break their kiss.

"Ah~ Holy Shit!" Ruby said, feeling the sudden vibrations around her cock.

"I upgraded myself just for this." Penny said, sinking further down. "So I could show the first girl I ever fell in love with a good time."

Penny kissed the side of Ruby's neck, pulling her choker down with her teeth to get a better angle. Ruby kept thrusting into Penny, groaning at her kisses and her vibrating pussy. Ruby gasped as she felt Penny's teeth lightly dig into the side of her neck, leaving a mark for others to see. Penny pulled a way, giving a slow lick up the mark she left.

"I'm gonna hear about that from Weiss later." Ruby said.

"I'd like to see if she'd like to join us." Penny moaned, excited at the possibilities. "I know Winter enjoys some of my other attachments."

"We can ask her later." Ruby say, standing up.

Ruby pressed Penny's back against the stall door, feeling her legs wrap around her back as she thrusted harder and harder into her. Both girls felt themselves getting closer to climax and began kissing again. Ruby moaned into the kiss as she came inside Penny, feeling her tense up around her as she came too.

"That was a very good time." Penny said.

* * *

Ruby rubbed her neck where Penny bit her, unsure if it was noticeable to others. Penny happily walked alongside her, thinking about what else they could do today.

"Maybe we can go see the arcade?" Ruby suggested. "I'd like to see how I do against you in a couple of games."

"That sounds nice." Penny said.

The two came across someone passing out coupons. Ruby did a double take as she recognized her.

"Hey there, couples eat for half off today at- Oh."

Ruby stared directly at her, remembering her and how her team tried to destroy Beacon.

Emerald Sustrai.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby Rose: Trans Wolf Faunus, her tail wags when excited.  
> Weiss Schnee: Dove Faunus, used to have wings until they were surgically removed.  
> Blake Belladonna: They/Them Nonbinary, not much else is different.  
> Yang Xiao Long: She/They Genderfluid, Salamander Faunus, scales going up her arms, along her upper back, and up the sides of her neck. Scales flare up with her semblance.


End file.
